The Warrior & The Wolf
by worldtravellingfly
Summary: Hatake Kakashi is reborn as Sirius Black's son. While drunk and celebrating the birth of James' heiress, the two best friends decide to betroth their children via a marriage contract. After all, then they'd finally be actual family... Eleven years later, two orphaned children get the surprise of their life. (Fem!Harry) (AU!) (Reincarnation!)


**The Warrior and The Wolf  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize belongs to me. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Summary:** Hatake Kakashi is reborn as Sirius Black's son. While drunk and celebrating the birth of James' heiress, the two best friends decide to betroth their children via a marriage contract. After all, then they'd finally be actual family... Eleven years later, two orphaned children get the surprise of their life.

* * *

Well, I just wondered what would have happened if it was Kakashi being transported to another world/reborn/reincarnated and not your usual HP-character. So, here we go. I am currently working on the next chapter for Petal and Beautiful Star, but this is part of a series of One Shots depicting the Hogwarts Years. Just consider this Book One. (:  
Have a great day,  
W

* * *

 **Names:**  
\- Lupus Sirius Black (Kakashi) - Wolf(-star)  
\- Caroline Hyacinthia Potter - Army, Warrioress, Sport, unobtrusive loveliness, constancy (?)

* * *

 **-Prologue:-**

* * *

When the retired Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi finally closed his eyes for the last time, he expected to open them in the same place he visited that time he and his father had reconciled by a campfire after his first death.

He certainly did not expect to find himself as a ridiculously small bundle cradled gently in the arms of a crying man with black, wavy hair, and startling grey eyes.

Speaking a language he had never heard before.

Ever.

The babbling man clutched him quite tightly, rocking his son (why else would he be so gentle?) in an unsuccessful attempt to comfort himself and the shocked, unresponsive child. Another dark-haired man soon joined the two of them, embracing the crying male in an obviously brotherly manner. Nevertheless, Kakashi could see from the many little clues that neither of them was closely blood related to the other. So teammates, perhaps?

However, their strange clothing indicated that they were in a vastly different world, or time, than what he was used to from the Elemental Countries. The two adults exchanged some sort of information, presumably grieving together. Unfortunately, the once again young, retired Hokage couldn't understand a word they said.

Then, a redhead - whom Kakashi could have nearly mistaken for Kushina-sama from afar - entered the room. She wore some sort of green robes, plus she had damning, dark circles under her eyes, betraying many sleepless nights. After snapping a few short commands at the mourning man, who seemed to be his new father, the two males gave her some space.

Strangely enough, the redhead waved a stick over his miniaturized body, smiling with relief when she finished reading some sort of paper that had appeared out of nowhere. Consequently, both males relaxed as well, the first one cradling him once more.

His new father was obviously a very physically affectionate parent. Then the adults exchanged more words which he didn't recognize and left the room. In the meantime, his new father had stopped crying openly. (It had begun to make baby-Kakashi uncomfortable.)

The trio plus baby Kakashi joined a larger group of people in some sort of meeting hall, all wearing similar clothes and all seemingly mourning. Many of them turned to the father-son-duo, apparently trying to express their sympathy for some sort of loss - judging by the numerous pitying looks the small family unit was graced with.  
His new father - as far as Kakashi could tell, he was named Sirius or something along those lines - made a quick escape as soon as he feasibly could without appearing to be too rude. The brunette male and the redheaded female from earlier followed behind, the group taking a strange purple construction on wheels back to a comfortable, homey house.  
Sirius valiantly seemed to try and get the other two to leave, evidently wanting to grieve in peace, which eventually the two other adults allowed.

Then, following their departure, his new father gently fed him, skillfully changed his diapers, and haltingly sang a lullaby, trying to get his unusually unresponsive son to sleep, no doubt. In turn, Kakashi valiantly attempted to withstand the soothing qualities of his new father's deep voice, but soon enough exhaustion had caught up with him and he closed his eyes, yawning adorably. (Not that anyone would ever know.)

This was his first day in the life of Lupus Sirius Black, Heir Presumptive of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Son of (alleged) Mass-Murderer Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon, who had tragically been killed in a Death Eater raid on his first birthday, alongside her entire family.

* * *

 **-1-**

* * *

Carry Potter celebrated her eleventh birthday by visiting the British magical shopping district Diagon Ally for the first time. Alongside her walked a gentle (half-)giant called Hagrid whom she had met only the night before. He led her through the crowded street until they reached the imposing white building which was supposed to be one of the few Wizarding banks worldwide.

After all, Carry was a witch - a famous one at that. She had inherited the stereotypical Potter traits from her father James, yet also been blessed enough to get her mother's beautiful emerald green eyes to balance her heritage favorably. Her wild, messy brown-black hair stuck up in all directions, mainly because it had ruthlessly been cut short by Aunt Petunia, who had absolutely abhorred dealing with the knots and tangles each morning. A pair of round, damaged and taped glasses sat on her nose, threatening to fall off every five minutes or so. Carry was dressed in an old-fashioned, puke-green dress which had once belonged to her maternal aunt when said woman had been her niece's current age.

Needless to say, the young heroine of our tale did not make much of a favorable first impression on her silent watchers. However, she did not know this, simply moving along, into the bank.

After retrieving her golden key, Hagrid and Carry took one of the goblin-steered carts to her trust vault, to gather some Wizarding currency for her school supplies. Carry shoved a little more than had been recommended into the purse Griphook had generously provided - so she might buy better clothes for school.  
At 'home', the young Potter didn't dare dress much differently than she had before her birthday, mainly due to the countless chores she had to complete and her bullying cousin who was unable to leave his sticky fingers out of her possessions, but Hagrid had mentioned her supposed fame, so she wanted to be a bit better prepared for the inevitable attention (if the reaction of those people in that pub had been anything to go by).  
After all, Carry knew famous people always wore nice clothes. Plus, the brunette wished to not be laughed at for old-fashioned, ugly, secondhand dresses any longer. At least not at Hogwarts where she could finally be herself. Or so Carry hoped.

xxx

Hagrid was about to lead her back outside of the bank, when the twosome were approached by a very old man. The man stood quite tall, despite his apparent age, and had a cool, commandeering sort of aura, so Carry straightened up subconsciously. A black-haired boy accompanied the regal old man, the younger male slouching slightly as if bored. He was about the little witch's age, maybe a year or two older, with almost black-gray eyes. Surprisingly, despite his faux-boredom, the boy seemed to radiate as much innate confidence, regal elegance, and sheer respectability as the old man.

Hagrid stepped protectively in front of his young charge, obviously not quite trusting the other two males. People all around the large room began to gawk at the quickly tension-building scene.

"Greetings, Hagrid. I'm afraid, we have yet to be introduced officially to your temporary charge," the old man began in a rather bland, polite tone. However, his posture indicated that he expected his implied order to be followed, regardless of the Groundkeeper's personal opinion or feelings.

With gritted teeth, Hagrid complied: "'Lo, Lord Black. Meet Carry Potter."

The shy girl peaked out from behind the massive man, to better judge the imposing male and what seemed to be a grandson of his for herself. "Nice to meet you," she managed to get out politely, despite her shyness and apprehension.

"It's our pleasure," the old man assured her just as politely. "Might my grandson Lupus and I have a moment of your time? It's important House business, I'm afraid."

Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Hagrid agreed to let the tiny brunette talk privately to the old man and his grandson.

Carry had never seen anyone so innately regal and commanding before. She obediently followed the two males into a small café where they would not be disturbed.

"Forgive me for interrupting your shopping trip, Heiress Potter. However, you should be aware of a few things pertaining to your person," the old man began to speak, sighing heavily, "especially now."

In response, the tiny girl scrunched up her nose slightly, confused by the chosen form of address. It sounded significant somehow - something she was definitely not used to from her relatives. Significant - and very formal. "I'm sorry, but what do you mean, sir?"

The old man sighed as if he had expected nothing less, but was still disappointed by something she had said or done. "I am Arcturus Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. This is my great-grandson and heir Lupus Black. He is eleven years old and your betrothed, Caroline Hyacinthia Potter, Heiress Presumptive of the Brave House of Potter."

With that little bombshell, Carry's life as she knew it shattered into tiny pieces.

After she composed herself again, the overwhelmed birthday girl frowned slightly in thought. "Could you please explain this to me? In the Muggle world, marriage contracts have been outlawed or looked down upon for quite some time," she requested politely.  
Her inquisitiveness seemed to garner some sort of approval from the two males, although none so much as twitched outwardly.

Lupus Black nodded. "Our fathers wrote and signed a binding betrothal contract the day of your birth. It is a magically imbued document, so we are unable to cancel or disregard the pending marriage. According to the writ, we are to marry on your seventeen birthday, provide an heir for each House - if possible - and I'm to protect you as a Guardian in the event of your parents' untimely death," the black-haired boy rattled off rather blandly, hiding his true emotions behind a mask.

Of course his explanation only served to confuse the poor, already overwhelmed child further. On one hand, she now knew more about their apparent duties, but on the other hand new questions seemed to have popped up.

"A Guardian is a protector and guide for and throughout your years at Hogwarts," Lord Black added patiently. "Lupus will explain everything about our society, House, culture, and consequently the expectations of the people around you which they hold you to, Miss Potter. He will be responsible for your health, safety, and virtue while away from your current residence and its protections."

Carry nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, sir. May I see the contract myself, please?"

Lord Black seemed to approve of her seemingly impertinent, politely-worded question. He waved his wand and a document appeared out of thin air. (Which the young witch still admired and found herself in awe of - magic was wonderful!) Then the regal old man handed it to her.

* * *

-  
Marriage Contract

for 

Lupus Sirius Black  
Heir of (Ancient and Noble) House Black

and

Caroline Hyacinthia Potter  
Heiress Presumptive of (Brave) House Potter

[A lot of complicated legalese followed, unfortunately flying right over her head.]

(...) Both parties are to be wed on the day of the bride's seventeenth birthday and no later, in a full Wizarding ceremony.

(...) Their duties as the Heir and Heiress respectively include:  
(...) providing an heir for each House in the event that they are the Last of their Line. As Last of their Line, Heir Black and Heiress Potter are required to sire no less than three children during their marriage. Only in the event of infertility or the premature death of one named party is this clause null and void.

(...) In the event of Heiress Potter surviving her lord parents before she has reached her majority, Heir Black is to be declared her Guardian. He shall attempt his best to ensure her continued well-being, safety, and protection of her virtue for all the years they share together at Hogwarts and beyond.

(...)

Signed:  
Sirius Orion Black  
James Charlus Potter (Head of House Potter)  
Witnessed: Arcturus Black (Head of House Black)

Black Hall, August 1, 1981.  
-

* * *

Carry carefully handed the parchment back to the only adult present. "So what happens now, sir?"

* * *

 **-2-**

* * *

Before Lord Black could reply, his grandson spoke up once again: "You will accompany us to St. Mungo's for a health check-up. If nothing else, you require certain vaccinations against typical illnesses of the Wizarding world which you obviously have not received yet. Following this, we will have to shop together to acquire your school supplies. Afterward, you should ask whichever questions have not been answered during our trip."

Carry sighed, not feeling particularly excited about being forced to see a doctor, but knew he was only looking out for her, as required of him. She had heard in school that adults who had never had chicken pox in their childhood could die from it later on. Maybe this was the same case here?

Hagrid had returned from his trip to the Leaky Cauldron and held a bird cage in his grip when they stepped outside of the café. Lord Black wrinkled his brow, but withheld a comment upon hearing the beautiful snowy owl was to be a birthday present for Carry. She blushed horribly in embarrassment (he had mentioned her rather disappointing other birthday presents of previous years) and thanked Hagrid profusely for his kindness.

The overwhelmed girl nearly did not hear the small argument sparking between the two older men, too focused on admiring the sleeping bird.

"An owl is a good gift. It's practical and thoughtful of Mister Hagrid," the unusual boy beside her commented quietly, giving her a strange, but comforting smile. For the first time since their acquaintance began, the younger girl relaxed a bit in his presence. "Besides, this one is quite the fierce one. She will serve you well."

Carry thanked him sincerely, smiling slightly in response to his encouraging words. The Black's hand twitched as if he wanted to ruffle her short hair, however he just settled on squeezing her hand comfortingly at the last moment.

"I'm afraid this mode of transportation is a bit uncomfortable if you are not used to it," Lord Black warned before holding onto each child tightly.

For a brief moment, Carry felt as if she was uncomfortably pressed through a straw at high speed, then her world slowly settled again. Only with much practiced ease could she doggedly hold onto the remainder of her breakfast and tea.

A few blinks later, the young witch surveyed their new surroundings. Evidently, Lord Black had transported them to a weird hospital. There was a long waiting line in front of a sort of reception. Several people Carry saw on their way to the lifts suffered quite the strange illnesses. One woman squawked like a chicken whenever she opened her mouth to scold her children. Another male would spontaneously burst into flames every two minutes or so. His hair was smoking ominously already when they passed him.

Lord Black collectively ignored the suspicious and or frightened stares of most of the bystanders and resolutely led his grandson and Carry to the stairs without a backwards glance.

xxx

They eventually stopped their brisk walk in the pediatric ward where Lord Black was quickly ushered into a small office-like room. A green-robed witch with startlingly similar facial features to both Blacks stood before them.

"Healer Tonks, please take a look at Heiress Potter for us. She should at the very least require her vaccinations, we have been informed," Lord Black requested formally, rather stiffly, yet still polite enough.

The surprised Healer nodded thoughtfully, decidedly not looking at the Black Patriarch, to show she had heard his concise words and wordlessly conjured a partition. Both males silently settled down next to the only door, as if they were guarding it from intruders. (Later, Carry would learn that Blacks were paranoid to the extreme. Although Lord Arcturus always maintained the standpoint that it wasn't paranoia when they were really out to get you.)

Then, Carry was politely asked to take off her dress. Healer Tonks checked everything carefully, manually and magically, occasionally muttering something incomprehensible under her breath. Afterward, the black-haired woman looked through a thin file that had definitely not been innocently lying there on the desk when they had entered the room.

"Very well. Miss Potter, I will refresh your shots now, both the mundane and magical ones. However, I will also hand Lord Black a prescription for nourishment potions, to be taken twice a day. You are much too skinny, Miss Potter. Additionally, I would recommend a new pair of glasses," the stern lady said, holding eye contact with her patient to impress the importance of following her recommendations down to the last letter. "Furthermore, you should take a supplemental vitamin pill every day. Eat more and eat more healthy foods."

Carry nodded obediently, albeit knowing the Dursleys would never let her eat more - much less healthy food. (How should she? Aunt Petunia never bought anything remotely healthy, thus leading to her husband and son being horribly obese.)

"Now, I want you to return here during the next summer for a check-up. Your curse scar should have healed by now and obviously has not. I have marked it down in your file. Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, will continue to observe it during the term - as well as your weight gain while you stay at Hogwarts."

"Yes, ma'am," Carry replied obediently, "thank you, ma'am."

For the first time in their presence, a small, warm smile settled over the stern, aristocratic features of Healer Tonks. "You are welcome, Miss Potter," she assured her softly. Then they were dismissed.

* * *

After their relatively quick, efficient stay at the magical hospital (which Carry would come to appreciate much more a few years down the line), the rather unusual trio returned to Diagon Ally via the same uncomfortable method they had arrived at St. Mungo's with. Lord Black handed a softly-clinking, medieval moneybag to his great-grandson, having to sit down somewhere due to his progressed age.

Carry still had not quite processed all that she had been told and experienced that day, but pushed everything out of her mind for now. She could always ponder the strange turns life took later on, in her brand-new bedroom at Number Four.

Lupus gently directed her to a small wand-shop run by an 'Ollivander' first, probably just as excited and curious to receive his first wand as the younger witch was. The ancient wand-maker frowned disapprovingly for a moment when the two children entered his shop together. Apparently, the wandmaker shared Hagrid's opinion that the Blacks were suspicious people.  
However, Mr. Ollivander composed himself quickly, instead commenting at length on Carry's parents' old wands. Secretly, she wished to share something with them, so it would reflect a little back at her. The tiny girl had never even seen a picture of her late parents before.

Lupus went first, mainly due to being older and less shy than the little heiress. Additionally, the young witch could observe the selection process carefully - and from a safe distance if necessary - before having to undergo it as well.

Mr. Ollivander seemed slightly surprised about the wand which eventually deigned to choose Lupus after roughly twenty minutes of useless waving and around forty tries. "Pine and dragonheartstring, twelve inches, adaptable enough," the ancient wizard declared thoughtfully, a moment later.

Lupus inquired politely if there were some sort of holster available to safely carry the wand in, while Carry went through the measuring process.

"I believe Madam Malkin's has received a new shipment of wand holsters a week ago. When you order your school robes, she should be able to help you out," Mr. Ollivander informed the young boy, back again to being painfully stiff and polite. Lupus paid his seven galleons and patiently waited for Carry to find her wand.

Holly and phoenix feather turned out to be the perfect combination for her match. It was a bit unusual, according to the ancient wizard whose shop they were in, but he also found Voldemort's work great - horrifying, yes, but great. (So the young witch took his opinion with a grain of salt.) And now Carry was stuck with the brother wand to the murderer of her parents'.

The two children quickly left the shop after Lupus somehow sneakily paid for her new holly wand as well as his own. Then the Black led her to a small store which was labeled 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. Apparently, this also was the same store Mr. Ollivander had mentioned earlier. A blonde boy was already being fitted for black school robes, but Lupus pointedly ignored his presence as he quietly instructed the seamstress in regards to their respective needs. The woman sighed sadly and nodded pityingly at something he had said.

Thus, an embarrassed Carry was ushered to stand on the stool next to the platinum-blonde boy. Madam Malkin herself began to flit around energetically, gathering various halfway finished garments from different spots in the shop, while an excited assistant began to place pins where some small adjustments would be necessary to fit Carry better.

Lupus continued to pointedly ignore the blonde boy and appeared to be immersed in an artfully arranged display of wand holsters - while simultaneously skillfully evading her overwhelmed, bewildered expression.

"Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" Blondie wondered aloud. His drawling voice sounded nearly as condescending as her cousin's - when Dudley actually expended the energy to sneer. Carry questioningly arched an eyebrow at the eleven years old wizard standing on a stool next to her. He was being rather rude towards her. For no apparent reason. However, the pale boy just continued to talk to - or more accurately _at_ \- her while the now much less enthusiastic assistant worked a little faster than before. Or were Carry's eyes deceiving her?

After five minutes of listening halfheartedly to his annoying ramblings, the young witch decided he was a spoiled, snobbish brat and had been brought up with some sort of strange superiority complex. Which seemed to have been systematically reinforced. For years, possibly.

"Your parents weren't Muggles, were they?" The boy asked rather tactlessly.  
Carry wasn't quite sure how to reply to his drawled, condescending inquiry.

"No," she confirmed rather blandly, quite annoyed by his persistent bragging slash patronization at that point. If she wasn't hearing things, her newly-discovered betrothed might have chuckled quietly. Thankfully, the pale boy's mother had arrived by then and seemed to be just as snobby and haughty as her son, which, in Carry's opinion, explained a few things.

Both left soon after the older witch noticed Lupus' quiet presence, suddenly seeming a lot more impatient to leave.

 _Strange_ , Carry thought to herself. However, she wouldn't exactly shed a tear over their absence.

Lupus' own fitting session was quickly finished, within fifteen minutes, while Madam Malkin and her perky assistant continued to work on Carry for another hour. By the end, the young witch somehow found herself in the possession of a large set of Hogwarts school uniforms, robes in green, red, blue, grey or silver, as well as a fuchsia one. All of which sported the same small insignia somewhere on the front, like a breast pocket, or the upper sleeves. Surprisingly, the solicitous shopkeeper had also added a few everyday dresses to her pile.  
Then Carry had to buy matching shoes, or at least enough to have something to wear with every robe. Lupus unobtrusively added two or three wand holsters to her purchase. (Not to mention the underthings the perky assistant had sneakily recommended.)  
Consequently, Carry realized belatedly that her betrothed had effectively ordered a whole new wardrobe for her. It was a bit relieving - and strangely flattering - to finally have someone fussing over her, but his behavior still made the tiny girl a bit uncomfortable. Lupus was only a child as well, an older boy maybe, but she didn't want to burden him overly much with her own ignorance. This time though, the brunette succeeded in convincing the reluctant Black to let her pay for her own darn clothes. Afterward, the duo visited a stationary store, buying a lot of parchment, ink, quills, as well as ordering personalized stationary for Carry.

Why she needed something that fancy and extravagant remained a mystery for the time being.

xxx

Only an hour after their visit to the stationary-shop, the two children rejoined Lord Black in the small café from that morning. He ordered something to eat and a new pot of tea for the two eleven years old children.

The old man approved of their purchases, somehow having bought the new glasses for Carry - as well as her medication - in the meantime. The little witch thanked him profusely, deciding she perhaps liked the sometimes cold man despite everything. He had chosen an elegant pair of round spectacles with a thin silver frame for her. They were nearly unnoticeable from the front. Lord Black also informed the eleven-year-old that the glasses were spelled to not break, stay clean and on her nose - unless she herself removed them. It was a nice, thoughtful, and practical birthday present. Lord Black accepted her blushing thanks graciously, then continued to regally sip his tea as if nothing special had occurred.

"Do you have any questions, Miss Potter?"

Carry perked up a little. "Yes, sir. First of all, how do you even get to Hogwarts? What are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

In response, the old man almost smiled reminiscently. "Hogwarts students are divided into four Houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Traditionally, Hufflepuff is considered the place where the weak and talentless are Sorted - by many members of the other Houses. This is not necessarily true," the levelheaded wizard explained patiently, "just as other rumors may or may not contain a kernel of truth. Children take the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9 3/4 in King's Cross Station to reach the school each year. Magical families typically take their children via Apparition or Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, non-magical parents arrive through a concealed portal which is supposedly hidden between Platform Nine and Ten."

This soothed some of the anxiety bubbling inside of her at least. Carry thanked him quietly. "What is Quidditch? Are there some sort of rules I have to follow for being a witch? Do I need more than what is written on that list we got with our letter?"

Lord Black seemingly perked up as well, almost smiling. "Quidditch is the most popular Wizarding sport; a game played on brooms by seven players divided into two teams. Lupus will be happy to take you to a professional game during the winter holiday, I'm certain."

The younger boy nodded once in confirmation to his grandfather's words, silently continuing to slouch lazily in his seat.

"The etiquette of our culture differs vastly from that of the Muggle world in some aspects. As an Heiress of a notable House, you are required to learn them as soon as possible. Perhaps we should arrange something for the rest of the summer, unless you have already scheduled other engagements?"

Carry definitely, absolutely had no 'other engagements', unless her seemingly never-ending list of chores at Privet Drive counted. The Dursleys would dearly love to never see her again - and vice versa - so she expected them to agree as swiftly as possible. "No, sir. My relatives would not mind, I'm sure," the brunette assured both males confidently.

Satisfied with her confirmation, Lord Black suggested straightforwardly: "Lupus shall assist you during your etiquette lessons. Inform your relatives that we will take you to Hogwarts when it is time, so they do not worry."

Carry dutifully promised to do so.

"You both should acquire several additional theoretical books to ease the learning process, especially for Potions. It is a very complicated, dangerous art which does not permit one to make mistakes. I also suggest that you begin to study a foreign language, as well as join Lupus when he is practicing dueling. Due to your fame, Miss Potter, you have quite a number of enemies."

Lupus inclined his head lazily, seemingly signaling his agreement. Apparently, he wasn't one for many words, or words in general, when he could get away with it.

* * *

 **-3-**

* * *

It turned out that Black Hall was an impressive estate. Regal, intimidating, well-tended to, and obviously belonging to a rich, influential family. A very solicitous servant had prepared a small suite of rooms for Carry - she had never even heard of such a thing! - and unpacked her new clothes.

 _Somehow_ , the puke-green dress from Aunt Petunia had been "lost" on the way to the laundry room, so the young girl had to contend herself with one of her new robes. Madam Malkin had told her what color indicated the level of formality those were intended for, so she slipped into a blue one for dinner after a quick, refreshing bath. (Lupus had warned her beforehand to dress appropriately for a semi-formal dinner.)

Uncertain what to do about her hair, the young witch was startled to find a new set of silver brushes and combs on a small vanity when she eventually exited the en-suite bathroom. Trying her best to brush the wild mane of curls into a semblance of order, the brunette sighed deeply.

Everything was moving so fast, leaving her no room to actually think about the changes to her life at all.

A polite knock tore Carry out of her musings, as if proving her point. "Yes?"

Lupus opened the door, but didn't step over the threshold. He was slouching again, hands buried in his pockets. "Ready?"

Sighing lightly - her hair was still the same old bird's best, in spite of her best efforts - Carry nodded nervously.

"Don't worry. Great-Grandfather, Aunt Cassiopeia, you, and I will be the only ones dining together tonight," Lupus explained helpfully, leading her down the corridor to a large, imposing staircase.

Only when the couple arrived in the "small" dining room did Carry notice that he had been touching her lower back like one of the gentlemen in Mrs. Price's (her old primary school's librarian) favorite romance novels.

An old woman sat next to Lord Black. She sported nearly pearly-white hair, wore a monocle, and had alert, calculating blue eyes. Cassiopeia Black was an intimidating, regal woman with the same aristocratic features as Lupus, Lord Black - and even Healer Tonks. Carry found herself scrutinized from head to toe - eyes lingering on her short hair disapprovingly.

"Cassiopeia, this is Heiress Potter. Miss Caroline, this is Madam Black," Lord Black introduced sternly. In the meantime, Lupus helped his betrothed into a seat before taking his own.

"Very well. Child, what happened to your hair?" Madam Black demanded right off the bat.

Carry blushed hotly in embarrassment. The older witch had not sounded particularly pleasant, tone implying it a great shame. "My aunt cut it," she admitted quietly.

That caused arched eyebrows from both Lord Black and Madam Black. Lupus just handed her a cup filled with watered-down pumpkin juice to wash down the unpleasant after-taste of her potions.

"Why in Merlin's name would she do such a thing?" Madam Black inquired rather forcefully.

Carry's crimson cheeks only increased in brightness. The young girl was staring intently at her plate. "Aunt Petunia says she doesn't have the time to bother with my unruly hair in the mornings."

Madam Black scoffed disdainfully. "Does your aunt not know that all Potters have the same untamable hair?"

Under the older woman's calculating eyes, the young witch shrunk even further into herself, yet braced herself. "No. My - relatives are not fond of magic. I didn't even know I was a witch until last night."

This softly spoken revelation happened to stop the conversation for a long bout of silence.

"What of your accidental magic?" Madam Black demanded sharply.

Carry held her gaze that time, recalling vanishing the glass of the snake exhibition, Apparating (the term had been learned after her short excursion to the hospital earlier in the day) and even turning her teacher's hair blue. "It was explained away."

Madam Black nodded thoughtfully, calculating eyes now narrowed with even more focus. "I see," she said rather absentmindedly. Then the older witch turned to Lord Black. "You win. I'll take her on. Can't have our future Lady ignorant of her heritage, can we?"

Lupus smiled his strange smile again, eyes curving into half-moons. Apparently, Carry had somehow passed some sort of test and been somewhat accepted into Remedial Wizarding Etiquette For Beginners. (Madam Black definitely would fit the bill for the 'strict governess' or 'grumpy grandma' in any movie she'd auctioned for.)

Now, Carry just had to decide if that was actually a good thing.

* * *

Over the following weeks, Carry learned how to politely address others in Pureblood society, how to dress for which event, how to tame her magically regrown hair, how to eat properly, and began to learn how to dance. She crammed history and names of her family, her family's allies, enemies, one-time rivals and known associates into her head.

For an hour every single day, Lord Black would instruct them on the political movements, as well as the various fractions and noteworthy individuals involved, in the Wizengamot. Usually by reading the Daily Prophet aloud around tea time. He explained in great detail which fraction sought what goal, their allies and rivals, and how their government was structured.  
Carry usually confused a few fractions with each other - those were a lot of strange names in addition to what Madam Black beat into her brain each day - and asked tentative questions only after Lupus quietly encouraged her several times in the beginning.

She had chosen to learn French - Madam Black had informed her it was pragmatic and expected of a young girl to learn a language her future husband did not know already and apparently the Potters owned some kind of property in France - while Lupus was taught Japanese, Chinese, Russian, German, Spanish and Swedish.

He seemed to like learning new languages and never confused one for the other. His tutor even frequently praised the Black heir as a genius. Furthermore, Lupus also received private lessons from both elders to which his betrothed wasn't privy to, while Carry studied the supplemental reading material they had bought or Owl-Ordered and read through her school books.

She finally settled on naming her excessively proud owl Hedwig, a name the bossy bird seemed to like, and even wrote a thank you-letter to Hagrid for his kind treatment of her on their outing. He replied a few days later, telling her it was fine.

Apparently, he liked that she adored her owl, so the gentle giant asked the brunette to visit for tea on her first day off at school. (Which Carry accepted after asking Lupus if it was fine. Surprisingly, the older boy decided to come along.)

The sole two children in the large mansion often spend what little free time they had together. Lupus even taught Carry how to ride the horses in the stable. They were non-magical, surprisingly. He always made sure to reserve the gentlest mare for her, so nothing unpleasant could happen to her to impede their joint lessons.

* * *

One sunny day, three weeks into her stay at Black Hall, the two children had settled down in one of the meadows belonging to the extensive estate. Pyre, a house-elf, had packed a large picnic for them to snack on while recovering their strength. At the moment, the young witch and wizard were lying next to each other on a large, red and white checkered blanket, drowsily watching fluffy clouds move across the blue sky overhead.

The Black heir had made no move to touch her - other than squeeze her wrist once - during their short acquaintance since the day they had met.

"Lupus?" Carry asked quietly, still quite shy.

"Yes?"

"Are we friends?"

He stayed silent for a long time. Carry nearly accepted that her betrothed didn't seem to like her enough for a friendship, disappointed in herself. Perhaps she had asked too early on in their relationship?

"Do you want to be?" Lupus deflected finally. He had turned over, so the raven-haired boy could watch the tiny girl's reaction.

Carry blushed a bit, but nodded shyly. "Yes. I've never had a friend before."

He smiled a little sadly. "Alright then. But there's something you should know about my father." Attentively, the young witch listened as he began to speak: "My father is Sirius Black. Allegedly, he joined the ranks of Voldemort as his right hand man. The Ministry put him into Azkaban, Wizarding prison, on November 1, 1981."

Carry's eyes widened in shock. Silent, mysterious, helpful Lupus was actually the son of a Death Eater? Or was he?

"Supposedly, he killed thirteen people and betrayed your parents to Voldemort. However," the raven intercepted smoothly whatever horrified protest she could have made, "he was your godfather and your father was mine. I can remember a little from before their deaths. My mother was killed in a Death Eater raid before you were even born and he loved her like nothing else in the world. Her death shook him, yes. But why would he suddenly join the same organization that had killed his beloved wife? It doesn't make sense to me."

Quietly, Carry digested his words. She settled on giving him a tentative hug, having seen something similar on the playground when another girl's friend had been sad. "It doesn't matter. You are you, and your father is your father. Have you told Lord Black of your thoughts?"

Lupus nodded warily. "Yes, but he has given up on Father's generation. Healer Tonks is the only one not a suspected or convicted Death Eater, and she has been formally disowned since long before my birth. My second cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, was also carted off to Azkaban for torturing a number of people into insanity. She was one of the most devoted followers Voldemort had."

This was a rather hard pill to swallow. However, were her own relations so much more desirable? Perhaps on a lesser scale, and in different scenarios, but the Dursleys weren't what anyone might consider nice people either. Carry sighed nearly inaudibly: "My relatives aren't exactly something to be proud about either. There's a Muggle saying I like: you can't choose your own family. We can always choose our own friends though, can't we?"

He chuckled a little, allowing her to hug him again. The two children were touching from shoulder to toe. Their two ponies grazed peacefully in the background.

"So, friends?" Carry reiterated tentatively, even managing a small smile.

He ruffled her already messy hair (although the very much increased length had tamed it somewhat) and nodded slowly. "Friends."

"Even at Hogwarts? Even if we aren't in the same House?" The tiny witch insisted shyly, but steadfastly.

Lupus pulled her close to his side. "Always. You're mine now, Kohana-chan."

She snuggled comfortably into his side, suddenly feeling a little sleepy. "Okay. What - yawn - does that mean?"

Unsurprisingly, perhaps, Lupus just combed his fingers through her hair, never answering her question. A moment later, the tiny witch had fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

The day before they were supposed to leave for their first year at Hogwarts, Madam Black organized a small dinner. She seemed to think of it as a sort of graduation exam for Carry and Lupus.

They were served a formal five dish meal, followed by a request to dance several randomly-chosen dances to Madam Black's satisfaction. Lord Black sat out when it came to the dancing, contently smoking a pipe in his favorite stuffed chair.

Carry liked to move around a little after the amount of food she had been required to eat. Lupus seemed to share her opinion, twirling her expertly around on the small dance-floor.

The brunette had noticed how gracefully he walked. She never knew when he would sneak up behind her, trying to give her a heart attack or something.

At the end of the evening, Madam Black smiled for the first time in Carry's presence. "Satisfactory. You may now address me as Aunt Cassie in private," she declared formally, obvious pride glinting in her striking eyes.

Carry curtsied neatly, thanking the older woman politely for that rare privilege.

"Tomorrow, Pyre will pop you to the train station at nine. I expect that you have already packed your trunks?" Lord Black contributed sternly from the stuffed armchair he was sitting on.

"Yes, sir," both children affirmed obediently.

Madam Black nodded regally. "Have you decided what to wear tomorrow or do you require assistance, Caroline?"

Carry blushed faintly. "I thought, I could wear my blue dress and change on the train, Ma- Aunt Cassie."

"Very well. I suggest both of you remember your manners. Work hard, l expect you to achieve your absolute best. Anything else will shame the Family and is thus not acceptable," the old witch continued in her usual stern voice.

The children obediently chorused: "Yes, ma'am."

With a nod, the frail, white-haired woman excused herself, wishing everyone a pleasant night. Lord Black shooed them off to bed as well, accepting a bow and curtsy from his great-grandson and future great-granddaughter-in-law.

Lupus escorted Carry to her room, allowing her to hug him goodnight. He ruffled her hair in return, so they were even.

* * *

 **-4-**

* * *

The following morning, Carry woke up early, excitement keeping her from going back to sleep. She quickly took a cleansing bath, braiding her stubborn hair into two neat French braid-pigtails, with the help of a useful spell Madam Black had taught her, and slipped into the clothes she had laid out for the day on the previous evening.

Hedwig had decided to fly ahead to Hogwarts, so Pyre had shrunk her cage for easier transport on the train.

Checking one last time to make sure she really had everything in her trunk, the young girl placed a meticulously folded set of Hogwarts robes and school uniform on top of her other possessions. Then Carry closed her trunk.

Pyre had offered to take it to the entrance hall of the mansion for the two students, so they wouldn't have to worry about the stairs.

As if on cue, Lupus knocked on her door. Silently, the two walked to the breakfast room, each lost in their own thoughts.

Lord Black was reading the Daily Prophet when they arrived. Another house-elf served them breakfast, consisting of a healthy fruit salad, then French toast for Carry and something disgustingly healthy for Lupus. (She discovered early on that he didn't like sweet things, but had a penchant for Japanese food for whatever reason.)

After the usual polite inquiries concerning the individual well-being of everyone present, Lord Black lowered his paper. This signalized his immense seriousness. "Lupus, you are the Black Heir. I expect you to behave yourself as such. Take care of your betrothed and yourself. And remember: a true Black bows to no one!"

In response, the raven in question nodded, accompanied by a clear 'yes, sir' and a playful salute.

"Miss Caroline, many eyes will follow you. There is nothing to be ashamed of. You are Heiress Potter and will lead this House alongside my great-grandson one day. Be careful whom you trust. If something worries you, inform Lupus immediately. He will be able to decide if the matter requires my personal attention. I realize that you dislike this treatment. At the moment, you are lacking the experience and background to correctly deduce a sound plan of action, due to your prolonged absence from Wizarding Britain. This may only change with time," the old man advised almost as sternly.

"Yes, sir," Carry replied softly, feeling slightly disappointed.

The rest of the meal passed in a comfortable bout of silence.

* * *

Pyre popped the two new Hogwarts students to the Express, going so far as to help with the heavy luggage, and pressed a last picnic basket into Carry's hands. Then he bowed and popped back to Black Hall.

Lupus and the brunette witch had arrived very early, long before most of the others would. Therefore they could choose any free compartment they liked. Carry carefully stowed the picnic basket under one of the benches.

With a captivating book about magical fairytales in hand, the tiny eleven-year-old settled down next to her outrageously calm betrothed. Lupus generously allowed her to lean into his side, perhaps having grown too used to her awkward onslaughts of hugs over the summer. The raven read an interesting-looking book about dragons which seemed to fascinate him. (His eyes never strayed from the pages.)

The Black Heir had preemptively closed the blinds on the door, to prevent others from gawking at Carry unnecessarily, once her presence became wildly known on the train. She was grateful for that, the endless staring in public places always unnerved her. For going from little to no attention to being declared a famous witch would take the young girl some time to adjust to.

Neither of the two children noticed when the platform, and consequently the Hogwarts Express, filled, too caught up in their respective books. Only when the train began to move did they awake from their captivated trance.

Carry closed her book, stowing it in her trunk, and decided to nap a little. Lupus seemed to read something in her eyes, because the raven just petted the seat next to his, rolling his eyes fondly at her. "Sleep."  
Exhausted, the young girl tiredly followed his suggestion.

xxx

Carry woke when she heard their compartment door open some time later. Lupus was slouching in his seat, one hand tugging gently at the girl's ponytail to discretely return her to consciousness. A bushy-haired girl had come inside of the small sanctuary they had built themselves. "Hello. Have you seen a toad? Neville lost his." Carry winced compassionately. She would feel bad about losing Hedwig (if that was possible).

"No, but why don't you ask one of the Prefects to summon it?" Lupus suggested helpfully. He must have noticed her slight wince. _How_ remained a mystery, as he was looking at the newcomer.

The bossy, bushy-haired girl smiled, thanking them for their help. After which she disappeared again.

Sighing, Carry decided to stay awake. "Are you hungry?" She turned to her betrothed, worrying her bottom lip.

He tugged her ponytail again, closing his book for the moment.

Deciding this was a 'yes', Carry opened the picnic basket. Pyre had packed another fruit salad for them, as dessert. There was also an abundance of sandwiches, healthy ones. Furthermore, the old house-elf had also thought to add water bottles, because neither child appreciated the taste of the very sweet pumpkin juice offered exclusively during the train trip. Lupus' bottle was blue and Carry's a nice shade of green.

She handed him a chicken sandwich and his water bottle, herself snacking on her portion of the fruit salad.

"Thank you," he muttered quietly.

xxx

Five minutes later, the same bushy-haired girl returned with an anxious boy in tow. Apparently the one who had lost his toad. "We found him. Thanks for the reference," the other girl said politely - in her own bossy way. However, the boy had stiffened angrily behind her.

Carry smiled calmly, forcefully pushing back her shyness. "No problem. I would hate to lose Hedwig, my owl. Why don't you sit down and introduce yourselves?"

Surprisingly, they did. Lupus sent her an amused glance, also having noticed the other boy's hostility.

"Neville Longbottom, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom," the boy said very stiffly, eyes boring a hole into Lupus. "This is Hermione Granger." Then, he bowed with all the formality and dignity any shy, introverted eleven-year-old could scrap together.

Despite the barely-concealed belligerence directed towards him, Lupus returned the gesture. "Lupus Black, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. This is Heiress Caroline Potter of the Brave House of Potter."

Both of the newcomers grew wide-eyed at that seemingly blasé declaration. Although Hermione seemed a bit puzzled about the very formal and slightly archaic introductions.

Carry curtseyed briefly. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Heir Longbottom, Miss Granger. Would you like to join us for lunch? We have some extra sandwiches. You may find you like the _variety_." Here she sent a quick glance at the other boy, for emphasis.

He hesitated briefly, but still accepted the invitation a moment later.

"So, do you have a favorite House?" Hermione wondered curiously, trying to break the tense silence.

Carry smiled at her, grateful someone wanted to befriend them. "I would like to join my parents' old House, but will accept whichever one is my best fit."

Lupus quirked a small smile at her. "You do fit well into their House. There's nothing you have to fear," he assured her readily.

The Longbottom scion frowned briefly when he observed their obvious familiarity. "I would like that as well. What about yourself, Heir Black?"

In return, Lupus shrugged uncaring. "Lord Black prefers Slytherin, although it does not matter much to me. My parents used to be in Gryffindor, however I had a cousin in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively."

Hermione glanced between the two boys, obviously still puzzled about the complete turnaround of her previously nerve-wrecked, apprehensive friend. "Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad, but Gryffindor appeals more to me. Rumors indicate that our headmaster is also an alumnus of Gryffindor House..."

Carry grinned encouragingly at her. "Then we could all be in one House together!"

"That would be ever so nice," Hermione agreed readily. She seemed to be quite relieved to have found another friendly girl - and so was Carry.

Lupus shrugged blithely and tugged at his betrothed's ponytail. "If you think it best, Miss Caroline."

"Excuse my forwardness, but how do you two know each other?" Hermione wondered curiously.

Lupus and Carry exchanged a quick, meaningful glance. Then he smiled resignedly as she nodded decisively. "Ah, I might have omitted something earlier. My apologies. This is Heiress Potter, my betrothed. We would appreciate your discretion."

Longbottom appeared to be quite shocked, more so than Hermione. Evidently, he had not expected this reply - or any so forthcoming.

"How -?" Hermione stuttered out.

Lupus shrugged uncaring. "Our fathers got drunk one day and thought it would be hilarious if Carry and I married someday. Great-Grandfather just had enough time for some damage control," he informed his listeners rather bluntly.

Carry rolled her eyes at him. She knew he loved to unnerve others, especially like this.

Finally, Longbottom loosened up. "I see."

Hermione began to mutter under her breath. Her ideas sounded a bit excessive, especially for an eleven-year-old.

"Please stop, Miss Granger. The contract was imbued with magic. Unless you want to kill one of us, there's no way out of this," Lupus cautioned her gently.

"Besides, Lupus and I are friends. He's a bit of a jerk sometimes, but reliable. And protective..." Carry added teasingly, playfully poking her best friend in the ribs.

Heir Longbottom wasn't particularly convinced of that yet, however he was also not as angry or standoffish as when he realized just who Hermione had inadvertently introduced him to.

* * *

The rest of the trip flew by while they learned a little more about each other. Eventually, Longbottom thawed and allowed the girls to call him by his first name, while Lupus had to contend with his last name.

Sometime after that development, the pale, blonde boy from Madam Malkin's basically barged into their compartment (compared to what his Pureblood manners dictated he should have done, at least), followed by two large, seemingly dim-witted bookends. Neville straightened up, glancing uncertainly from Lupus to the loudmouth. Before anyone else got the chance, he said: "So you are Carry Potter?"

If the aforementioned witch had not been tutored by Madam Black in Wizarding society, especially the etiquette almost all Purebloods expected regardless of their station in life, she would not have cared particularly about this form of address. After all, her relatives always called her that whenever they actually deigned to use her name. Now, though? The brunette could read the implied insult and his arrogance from that single usage of her nickname alone.

In Pureblood society, only family members or extremely close friends were allowed to use a first name in public (passed a certain age). Nicknames were considered a private matter, to be banned from anyone but immediate Family. Or lovers.

Since he was neither someone she considered a friend, much less a good one, nor were they closely blood-related, the rude boy deemed himself superior to her. If that wouldn't have antagonized her already, Carry certainly could distinguish his opinion from the arrogant tilt in his voice. Because she stood, the two 'friendly' wizards followed suit. Hermione tentatively glanced from each face to the next, evidently unsure what to do.

"I believe you forgot to knock before entering. And your mother seems to have been remiss in impressing the importance of a respectful introduction onto you," Lupus commented airily, drawing everyone's attention, "Cousin."

Immediately, the pale blonde boy blanched a little more and turned to the raven. "Why are you sharing a compartment with _them_ , Cousin?"

Lupus' lips quirked upwards. "The sandwiches were quite good," her betrothed mused out loud, exchanging a mischievous look with Carry. Said girl had to stifle a snicker.

Lupus had a way to unbalance everyone around him. Every time his wit came out to play, Lord Black would sigh and simply shake his head resignedly. But he was usually fond of and amused by the young heir's antics.

"Heir Longbottom, Heiress Potter, Miss Granger, may I present my second cousin once removed, Heir Draco Malfoy. The other two gentlemen seem to be his bodyguards or security trolls - not that it would make much of a difference, really - Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Gentlemen, please meet Heir Longbottom, Heiress Potter and Miss Granger."

So the pale blonde was called Draco Malfoy? He acted even worse than Carry's porky, spoiled bully of a cousin, Dudley. A feat she had previously not thought possible.

"So it _is_ true. Why didn't you introduce yourself in that shop?" Malfoy demanded arrogantly.

"You did not introduce yourself either, Heir Malfoy," Carry pointed out helpfully. "You also never allowed me to get a a word in edgewise."

This response, of course, garnered an amused glance from Lupus, while her other two potential friends exchanged a puzzled look. Malfoy flushed a faint pink in embarrassment. Before he could contribute even more to her simmering ire, the blonde was swiftly manipulated into leaving the compartment "so the girls may change into their school robes."

Carry just knew Malfoy would be a pain in her neck for years to come.

* * *

The foursome managed to get into one boat together, including Trevor the toad, croaking quietly in Neville's cloak pocket. Hermione remained silent for once, simply taking in the breathtaking scenery around them.

Carry smiled at her best friend, tightly gripping Lupus' hand. She really wanted the both of them to end up in the same House, so they could stick together. Just like over the last few weeks.

Hermione, although a bit bossy and very rule-abiding, had proven to be friendly, even without knowing her name. Carry liked her, but thought secretly that she should loosen up a bit.

Neville was very shy due to his low self-esteem. However, underneath all of that, he hid a kind and brave soul. The boy was just a day older than the brunette herself and she admired him for standing up for himself in the face of someone he had undoubtedly been told very discouraging things about. Despite his supposed deficiencies.

So, Carry started her first year at Hogwarts with three friends. Three more than she had two months ago.

Maybe this truly was a magical world...

* * *

Lupus squeezed Carry's hand reassuringly when they entered the Great Hall together. A ratty old hat began to sing a song, much to her amusement. Who had ever heard of a singing hat before?

Hermione exchanged a quick glance with Carry, both having crossed their fingers for luck. The brunette thought that her fellow witch might not have had that many friends either, until that day when they met on the train.

So the youngest of the four watched with bated breath, as Lupus was called to the front. He sat on the small stool for an eternity. Occasionally, twitching in a way that showed his surprise or anger to those who knew him well. Then, finally, the rip opened again and proclaimed loudly: "Gryffindor!"

Almost no one clapped for the son of Sirius Black, but Carry mentally engraved the faces of those who did into her memory. Perhaps she would thank them later, in some small, subtle way. (Aunt Cassie had beaten it into her head that subtlety would serve her far better in the Wizarding World within a month than the Dursleys had managed in all those years she had to sneak into the kitchen at night.)

Neville and Hermione both also joined Gryffindor, seating themselves on the opposite side of Lupus, so there would be space for another First Year. Carry had to contain a happy grin at the thoughtfulness of her new friends.

Another eternity later, it was finally her turn. She ignored the whispering, gawking students to the best of her abilities, although their sensationalist behavior still made her visibly uncomfortable. Then the Sorting Hat settled over her eyes and she could no longer see the rest of the people in the Great Hall.

After some negotiation, the hat finally agreed to place her in the same House as her friends. Before it proclaimed this to the whole school, it whispered: "You have made a very loyal friend in Lupus Black. Never doubt that he would murder, steal or fight for you and yours, Miss Potter. He is _very_ powerful."

Amidst the loud, chaotic applause which her placement in Gryffindor caused, Carry slipped into the only free seat beside her betrothed. Then she proceeded to give him a quick one-armed hug, just to answer the hat's words with her own unspoken declaration of loyalty. Lupus seemed quite surprised by her actions, but tugged gently at her ponytail in reassurance.

Neither appeared to have noticed the contemplating looks they received from the staff table.

* * *

 **-5-**

* * *

Over the following months, the quartet of friends settled into a new routine. Each morning, Lupus would jog around the school for an hour, accompanied at first only by Carry, then also by the other two. (After Hermione had discovered in some dusty book that physical exercise would improve their overall health and potentially increase magical prowess in later years.)

Then, the girls would split from the boys, so each party could get freshened up and dressed. Afterward, all four met up in the common room, to go to breakfast together. Lupus had an excellent memory, so they never got lost, even in the early days.

Following that, they had lessons in the various fields of magic offered at Hogwarts. During lunch, they usually discussed what to do when they finished their two hours of homework scheduled each day.

Mondays, they often visited the library with Hermione.  
Tuesdays, the foursome visited the green houses, offering to help Professor Sprout with the maintenance.  
Wednesdays, Lupus won and they explored the castle while playing his version of tag for an hour. Afterward, the quartet often had to take a nap to recuperate enough strength for their Astronomy class.  
Thursdays, Carry would choose to relax and drink tea while improving her French with Hermione's help. The boys managed to learn the language as well, mainly because their counterparts forced them to participate in their mock-tea parties, much to the boys' grumbled consternation. But the house-elves' cookies certainly made up for the extra hassle.  
Fridays, the quartet either visited Hagrid, went for a walk around the school grounds, or wrote letters to their respective guardians etc. Afterward, they quietly sat by the fire, playing cards or talked with others.  
Saturdays, Lupus had promised to continue Aunt Cassie's lessons. Hermione joined in soon enough, always eager to learn more, dragging Neville along. To actually accomplish some successful dancing classes, the quartet stumbled across an abandoned room which could provide everything they required - except for food. Or genuine money.

Soon, the newly-dubbed Room of Requirement became their main meeting point. No one could bother them there, a great plus in everyone's books.

xxx

Carry liked Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology the best of all their current subjects. Defense could have been interesting, but Professor Quirrel was too afraid of his own shadow to teach them anything useful.

Lupus did not seem to like him for some odd reason, so they stayed as far away from the suspicious wizard as possible. Instead, the Black scion taught them what useful things he had learned during his pre-Hogwarts tutoring sessions (excepting anything Family-related). Additionally, Hermione often researched spells and other helpful tricks they should have been taught by the Professor during class.

However, Potions turned out to be even more of a complete disaster of a class than DADA. Professor Snape hated Lupus and Carry for some odd, undecipherable reason. He also mercilessly belittled Neville constantly while they were in class. Not even the at times rule-obsessed Hermione could find it in herself to approve of Snape's less-than-stellar teaching methods.

Without their supplemental reading, none of them would have left that classroom unscathed; instead, more often than not, the quartet would have ended up in the hospital wing due to exploded, half-finished or wrongly brewed potions.

Usually, Hermione simply paired up with Neville, and Lupus with Carry. Nevertheless, Professor Snape always found, often ridiculous, reasons to deduct some Gryffindor House Points, preferably from Lupus (whom he very clearly despised) or Carry (whom he didn't seem to like much better). During one such class, Gryffindor lost five points because, according to the Potions Master, Lupus was breathing too loudly and disturbing the other students.

Lupus, who never made a sound - unless he wanted one to know he was actually there. Lupus, who could vanish in a room filled to the brim with people, wearing the most outrageous outfit imaginable.

* * *

One morning, the four friends found a notice tacked on a board in the common room after their morning jog, informing the First Years about their mandatory flying lessons. Neither Hermione nor Neville appeared to be overly fond of the idea, mainly due to their fear of heights and low self-esteem, respectively.

On the other hand, Carry felt excited. Ever since she had known about the existence of actual flying brooms, the young brunette wanted to try them. Something told her that she would love the experience. Lupus always smirked ominously at his betrothed whenever the topic came up, as if he could remember something no one else recalled.

The morning of their first lesson, Neville received a Rememberall from his grandmother. (A harsh, proud woman.) He deflated when he couldn't figure out what he had forgotten, but luckily Carry managed to divert his attention quickly.

Soon enough, the First Year Gryffindors found themselves on a sprawling lawn, situated in front of the castle. It was a beautiful autumn day, although blessed with slightly colder weather. Fall had begun, slowly coloring the leaves.

Lupus quickly snagged a broom next to Carry, Hermione and Neville bracketing the youngest witch on her other side. Madam Hooch, their instructor, ordered them to command their brooms after a short security spiel. (Wherein she basically threatened the two Houses with expulsion should they not abide by her instructions.)

Carry managed to get her broom to obey at her first try. Lupus effortlessly found himself following her example. However, Neville and Hermione had some difficulties to achieve the same result.

"Treat your broom like you would a nervous horse," the brunette whispered quietly to her bushy-haired friend who nodded tensely, explaining to Neville what Carry had said. A moment later, the brooms jumped up, right into their hands.

Madam Hooch began to explain the next exercise when Neville's suddenly broom took off on its own. Carry and Lupus exchanged a quick, questioning glance. The small, brunette witch was very worried for her new friend - he might have 'only' broken his wrist, but that had to have hurt.  
In spite of their actual age, Neville always was the 'baby' of their increasingly tight-knit quartet. Madam Hooch escorted Neville off the lawn, threatening the rest of the students with expulsion should they attempt to fly unsupervised.

Of course the hawk-like witch had underestimated the already quite bitter rivalry between the Gryffindor and Slytherin First Years. Malfoy antagonized Carry specifically by badmouthing Neville, as well as planning loudly to destroy the gift Dowager-Lady Longbottom had sent her grandson only that morning.

Lupus stepped forward, his dark eyes nearly expressionless. "Cousin, hand the Rememberall over," he demanded almost cheerfully. Nevertheless, his seemingly unconcerned tone brooked no argument. Anyone who knew Lupus Black well would have hastily informed the Malfoy scion to obey.  
There was a simple reason as to why - the more cheerful Lupus appeared, the worse his control over his impressive Black temper.

The two males silently stared at each other, but in the end Malfoy backed down first. Reluctantly, the Pureblooded, pompous Slytherin handed Neville's gift back, to his dark-haired relative.

"I didn't know you associated with Longbottom now," Malfoy muttered angrily, " _Cousin_."

Lupus calmly pocketed the Rememberall, skillfully ignoring his blonde blood-relative and his snide mutterings. "Thank you, _Cousin_."

Carry smiled gratefully at her best friend. She knew he hated to be placed into the center of attention (a sentiment the small brunette could very much comprehend), so to have him speak up for Neville was quite special. Hermione breathed a quiet sigh of relief, shoulders relaxing again.

xxx

In the end, flying turned out to be the most easy, liberating thing Carry had ever done. It came to her as naturally as breathing. In short, she loved the activity more than any of their other subjects. Lupus was the only one who didn't seem surprised when her natural talent for handling a broom was revealed. Instead, he smirked knowingly - maybe even a bit proudly? - at his betrothed.

* * *

 **-6-**

* * *

Christmas snuck up on them surprisingly quickly. The quartet was so busy with their schoolwork, they almost didn't realize how much time was flying by. Lupus invited Carry to stay at Black Hall over the holidays, again, as soon as it became clear that she would not be expected back at her relatives' for festivities. Neville also invited the other three for tea, so he could introduce his best friends to his grandmother.  
Hermione explained that her parents were planning a vacation out of the country, leading her to politely decline the invitation, but she quite obviously appreciated the sentiment behind it either way.

Therefore, Carry did not put her name down when Professor McGonagall inquired which students planned on staying at the castle this year. Lupus somehow arranged for Pyre to come and collect them from the Express, so as to spare Lord Black's slowly dwindling health.

xxx

The train ride back to London was filled with friendly chatter, mostly about their individual plans for Christmas (or Yule, as the Wizarding world preferred to call it) and their families' traditions. Naturally, Hermione started that conversation out of curiosity, wondering why or how a magical Christmas might differ from a Muggle one. Neville obliged her, again, explaining everything to the best of his abilities and knowledge.

Meanwhile, Lupus simply let their voices wash over him, contributing something every once in a while when he felt like it. He was too engrossed in another book - written in Chinese or some other Asian language none of the three Brits could identify - to take much part in their Christmas/Yule discussion.

Predictably, Carry fell asleep again, due to the incredibly soothing rocking motions of the Hogwarts Express, which always lulled her into dreamland in no time at all. Without fail. Her head was leaning against Lupus' shoulder, leaving her half-snuggled into his side.

xxx

Pyre waited a discreet distance away from everyone else, patiently anticipating the arrival of his 'Young Master Lupus'.

Before the two orphans could leave for Black Hall, they were introduced to both Dowager-Lady Augusta Longbottom, as well as Doctors Granger. Neville stammered a few times during his introduction of his friends, but managed to complete a formal one all the same.

The Dowager-Lady pursed her lips, sharply scrutinizing each of the children just presented to her. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she eventually replied, stiffly polite, eyes lingering mainly on Carry. Lupus' presence appeared to be nearly ignored. "We will send you and your guardians a more specific invitation for tea in the coming days."

That had gone about as well as expected, so the other three wished Neville and his strict grandmother a happy holiday, before taking their leave.

Doctors Granger, in turn, were quite welcoming, affirming Carry's suspicions in regards to Hermione's own nonexistent history with friendships prior to Hogwarts. They were very warm, polite and all-around open-minded people, so Carry and Lupus tentatively accepted a spontaneous invitation to visit over the next school break.

After a short bout of meaningless, polite smalltalk, the remaining two finally managed to find Pyre who popped them back to the mansion in an unobtrusive manner. Unseen and unheard in the ruckus on Platform 9 3/4.

xxx

Lord Black was working in his study when the children arrived. Pyre vanished with their trunks, presumably to unpack said luggage. The two First Years quickly greeted their host as was custom, before dressing for dinner.

Lord Black almost smiled at his great-grandson and future great-granddaughter-in-law. He had been slightly disappointed that Lupus was not Sorted into Slytherin, yet understood that his Heir had chosen to be in the same House as his betrothed for better protection. Politically speaking, this decision was not necessarily the best, but, for the sake of their future bond, residing in the same dorms provided more opportunities to get to know Lupus' future wife.

* * *

A week into their stay, Lord Black asked Lupus to come to his study. The old man had begun to deepen his lessons on estate management, so Carry didn't think to question it overly much.

Instead she used the free time to drink tea with Aunt Cassiopeia, exchanging gossip about the (grand-)children of Madam Black's acquaintances.

"So the little Malfoy Heir has forgotten his manners in his innate arrogance?" Aunt Cassie wondered amused when the younger witch complained about her self-proclaimed rival.

Carry sighed resignedly. She knew those words were actually an order to report concisely. "He has barged into our compartment on the train, without so much as knocking. Then he used my nickname without permission and rudely demanded to ascertain my identity. He continuously tried to - er, attempted to degrade a longtime ally of House Potter and occasionally openly provokes my allies, Lupus, and I. By insulting our parents or heritage, publicly questioning Lupus' status as Black Heir and insulting my female acquaintance in all the ways he can possibly conceive."  
Then the young heiress took a deep, calming breath. "When he loses a verbal sparring match, he usually exclaims something about how his father would hear about this or that."

Aunt Cassandra shook her head. "Quite sad. And you are absolutely certain Heir Malfoy is a Slytherin, Carry?"

The younger witch nodded shyly. "He was Sorted within seconds."

"What have you planned in retaliation?"

Carry related her plan, as well as several contingencies, to the woman who was teaching her everything important to know as the future Lady of House Black.

Afterward, Aunt Cassiopeia offered several suggestions in order to help her great-niece to improve her subtle revenge. "I'm looking forward to our next tea party, Caroline. Please feel free to write to me. My elf shall pop over any letters you may have for me," the older witch decided happily.

Poor Malfoy would never know what happened to him.

* * *

Lupus accompanied his betrothed to Longbottom Manor, having accepted the invitation for tea. Lord Black stayed home, but Aunt Cassiopeia joined the two children on their outing, as their official chaperone.

Augusta Longbottom, the Dowager-Lady, stood rigidly in the Floo reception parlor, right next to her anxious grandson. Everyone exchanged polite greetings, almost stiffly polite. Then, the children were seated at a small table in the observatory, a few feet away from the older ladies.

xxx

"Augusta."

"Cassiopeia."

"This is from Lord Black. He has attempted to contact you several times in the past, but - for whatever reason - his correspondence always returned unopened. Arcturus hopes you would at least crack the seal if I deliver his letter in person," the Madam Black explained sharply, eyes boring challengingly into those of her once-friend.

Augusta refused to touch the offered parchment until Cassiopeia assured her magically that it was not cursed. Then the proud Dowager-Lady opened and read the following letter:

* * *

-  
Dowager-Lady Augusta Longbottom,  
Regent of House Longbottom,

it has come to our attention that your Lord and Lady have suffered a grave injustice at the hands of a Daughter of House Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, and her erstwhile compatriots. If it pleases you, House Black would like to offer compensation for your loss.  
Firstly, the tuition of Heir Longbottom shall be paid in full until he either finishes a Mastery or takes up a day-job.  
Secondly, any medical bills issued by St. Mungo's for Lord and Lady Longbottom have been and will continue to be paid from Black vaults. It is but a small measure of atonement, but one designed to aid you regardless.  
Thirdly, Bellatrix Lestrange has been removed from House Black. Her dowry has been seized in full and her marriage has been voided due to breach in contract. House Black has declared Bellatrix Lestrange an Oath-Breaker, as are her husband and brother-in-law. She shall not find Sanctuary within our ranks.  
Fourthly, House Black wishes to offer House Longbottom a mutually beneficial alliance in the years to come.  
Our Heirs have grown fond of each other. True friendship and loyalty are a rare commodity, too precious to be vilified or squandered. Heir Black trusts Heir Longbottom with the safety of his betrothed, so I, too, shall follow his example.

Cordially yours,  
Lord Arcturus Black  
Head of House Black  
-

* * *

The Dowager-Lady folded the parchment thoughtfully. "I had no idea," she muttered softly.

Cassiopeia scoffed derisively. "Of course you didn't, Gusta. Gryffindor stubbornness blinded you to the world. From what I hear, your grandson has the potential to become quite formidable in the future, yet you smother him continuously with useless comparisons to a father he never knew. My sources even tell me that you refused to allow him a new wand, forcing the child to use his father's. It is a small wonder the boy manages to achieve the grades he has with a non-compatible wand. Not to mention dangling him out of a window? Not even Blacks do something this barbaric anymore! What has gotten into you, Augusta?"

The witch in question angrily drew herself up, but then deflated in defeat. "I do not know. My grief seems to have eroded my common sense."

"I would dare to say so! The Longbottom-Potter Alliance has stood for three hundred years, yet at the first sign of the last Potter vanishing, you let it fall apart. What would Charlus say? Or better yet, Dorea? They have saved your Felix's life more than once during Grindelwald's War, not to mention how often the late Lord and Lady Potter fought alongside your son and daughter-in-law! You should have fought to get their wills read at the very least! What of the Wizengamot? You have withdrawn from the political circuit as well! Shouldn't you have secured the Potter Heiress as your alliance demanded? And if you did not manage to procure the child's custody, why have you forgotten to protect her interests? I am sure Charlus would be appalled by the decisions of her obnoxious proxy. He has fought hard to loosen the laws in regards to peaceful lycanthropes! Or for the Wizarding Child Protection Act!"

Stunned, Augusta stared at her once-friend. Then she slumped her shoulders. "You are right, of course. I owe the child an apology."

Cassiopeia scoffed again, dismissing the other woman's words. "What good is an apology going to be? Get your pixies together and start to work on re-establishing the Alliance, you Gryffindor fool! If you wish to make amends, at least be useful about it!"

A startled laugh escaped the forbidding Dowager-Lady. Then she straightened her robes imperiously, and acquiesced silently. "Very well. Now, what have you taught the girl? She seems to have some acquaintance with our customs despite Albus's foolish decision to exile the last Heiress Potter."

A tiny smirk appeared on the white-haired Black's face. Then the two old witches set out to plot. They had a Wizengamot to conquer.

xxx

Carry smiled in visible relief when she saw the older witches starting to get along. "Do they seem to enjoy the tea too much or are my eyes in need of another check-up?"

Neville cracked a relieved grin and Lupus rolled his eyes in her direction, slouching next to her, as usual. "At least they can't be discussing your future husband," the Longbottom heir teased good-naturedly.

Carry giggled in amusement. "No, but they may examine your future prospects more closely now!"

Neville's horrified face was priceless. Lupus chocked on the tea in his mouth and Carry laughed at both of them.

They met Hermione on the platform, having reserved a compartment for the journey back to Hogwarts. She thanked them for the useful gifts each had chosen for her and they each thanked her for the books Hermione had given them. During the ride, the four inseparable children exchanged stories about their Christmas and simply chatted for a while. Lupus had his nose stuck in another foreign book that no one could read except for him. Strangely enough, it almost looked like a comic. Carry fell asleep to the laughter of her friends.

* * *

 **-7-**

* * *

The rest of the school year followed the first term for the most part. Snape continued to hate them, McGonagall continued to be suspicious of their extracurricular projects (as if they would so blatantly plot, really!) and the general student-body continued to stare or whisper excitedly each time Carry did something 'remarkable'. It was quite the broad definition though, so it happened much too often, even calculating the thrice-cursed fame that those people stubbornly clung to.

Thanks to several study-sessions in the library, Carry was now loosely acquainted with Susan Bones of Hufflepuff, her best friend Hannah Abbott, and another pompous Hufflepuff nicknamed Ernie, Ernest Macmillan. The library also led to introductions to a number of Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Of those Carry only considered Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davies and Padma Patil acquaintances.  
The first mentioned three had approached Lupus originally, undoubtedly because of his impeccable blood and social status within the community. Later, they had managed to get a tentative truce going between the three Slytherins and four Gryffindors. Time seemed to slip through their fingers at an unknown speed.

Soon, it was the most hated season of the year: exam season. Hermione was nagging everyone to study months before they realistically needed to, but only Neville really followed through. However, Lupus and Carry usually simply sat with them in the library, reading or writing letters or something similar. Carry attempted to complete her culture lessons by trying her hand at drawing and sketching her friends.  
It didn't work all that well, but she liked the opportunity it gave her to look up obscure spells and blatantly observe other people in the name of art.

After finishing their dreaded history exam, the small group of First Year students joined the rest of the school outside of the castle. The sprawling, lush, green hills called for them like a siren might to sailors. The sunshine tempted them doubly, so did the cool water of the Black Lake.

When Carry had her brainwave about the Philosopher's Stone and Hagrid, Lupus stopped her rush. He simply smiled, told them that he had taken care of informing his grandfather during the winter holidays and that the stone was secure from certain long-fingered individuals. Hermione, Neville and Carry stared at him disbelievingly for a moment, before accepting his words.

In general, Lupus was a dry-humored, quiet individual with a penchant for letting his actions speak louder than the few words he did utter. He liked to play pranks on those that had wronged one of their circle, but he rarely was malicious about it. However, occasionally, there was something darker lurking in the shadows of his eyes, something very dangerous. Never to Carry, or Hermione, or Neville. But dangerous nevertheless. And those shadows had been present in his aura just then.  
So, the three younger students chose to believe his assurances.

* * *

 **-Epilogue:-**

* * *

Their First Year thus ended with relatively little excitement and fanfare. Ravenclaw won the House Cup - much to the consternation of both Slytherin and Gryffindor. The Lions tied with Hufflepuff for first place in the inter-school Quidditch Cup.

It had been a nice year, Carry thought. Certainly much nicer than she had had expected that night in a rickety but on a rock in the sea. She had actual, real friends now, a protective, solicitous betrothed, and reliable if slightly loose acquaintances in all the Houses.  
All in all, the petite eleven years old could hardly complain.

* * *

If you haven't read the AN on the top, then you might want to know that:

a) I am working on **Petal** and **Beautiful Star**. This One Shot just sat on my computer for a while, waiting to be finished. It's also part of a series which has yet to be written.

b) It is still finals week for me (paradoxically they last two weeks at my college) and I am both studying and working on the weekends. Sorry for the long waits!

c) If you liked this, you might also enjoy my other Fem!Harry stories, such as another Kakashi/Fem!Harry OS called **"A New Blossom"**. I recently added a few drabbles to that.

Have a great day!  
W

PS: You can now follow me on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
